Devaneios
by Mari e Gih
Summary: "Chorai, ninfas, os fados poderosos  daquela soberana formosura  onde foram parar na sepultura  aqueles reais olhos graciosos" - Camões. Poucos anos após a morte de Lilly, Snape pega-se pensando sobre a triste condição em que se encontrava.


by Mariana

**_Por Severus Snape, em memória de Lilian Evans..._**

Caminhava sozinho pela minha casa na Rua da Fiação. Acabava de voltar de mais uma missão arriscada. Um sorriso brota em meus lábios. Penso no que ela diria se me visse neste estado lamentável. Provavelmente mandaria que eu fosse tomar um banho, ou diria que eu mereço meu destino.

Somente hoje percebo meus erros. Vejo que se não fosse aquele maldito preconceito, aquela maldita rixa entre nossas casas, ela, talvez, (apenas talvez) ainda estivesse aqui. Ou pelo menos, teria me perdoado antes de partir...

Aqueles olhos verdes. Eu era capaz de enxergar a alma escondida dentro deles. Faz tanto tempo, mas estou certo de que nunca esquecerei um detalhe de seu rosto.

_A primeira vez que nos vimos. Ou melhor, que eu a vi._

_Era uma manhã fria e tinha saído de casa para não ouvir a discussão de meus pais. Na época, eu não entendia porque eles faziam aquilo. Eles eram casados, então não deveriam se amar? Perguntava-me a todo instante, em minha mente infantil. Apesar de toda essa inocência, mesmo em minha tenra idade, já deixara de ver a beleza do mundo. Para mim, era tudo tão horrível, tão ser cor..._

_Até que eu a vi. Seus olhos verdes devolveram a cor para minha vida. Percebi que deveria fazer algo. Naquele instante percebi que minha vida não teria o mesmo sentido sem ela. Como era linda, mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e acompanhada de terrível irmã. Tudo nela era lindo._

Dessa vez, não pude impedir que uma risada abafada saísse de minha garganta. Como assim? Severus Snape rindo sozinho? Imagino o que aconteceria se algum daqueles cabeças ocas faria se me visse agora. Provavelmente tiraria uma foto. Não é todo dia que você encontra um Comensal da Morte rindo soturnamente por lembrar-se do passado.

Bom, talvez isso acontecesse com mais freqüência naquela época. Naqueles tempos, eu me achava infeliz. Como era tolo. Sequer imaginava o que estava por vir. Ainda por cima, ignorava o fato de que meus momentos de tristeza eram raros, pois sempre que me sentia sozinho, ela encontrava uma forma de me consolar. Sempre.

_Eu estava sentado em uma mesa afastada, na biblioteca. Ela logo apareceu em seu uniforme da Grifinória. Era incrível como ela continuava maravilhosa apesar das cores de sua casa. Seus olhos mostravam preocupação e seus cabelos mostravam que ela estivera correndo._

_- Nossa, Sev, procurei você em todo lugar. Onde você estava? – pergunta ela. Entendi, então, que a preocupação de seus olhos era dirigida a mim. Senti-me um pouco melhor, pelo menos, alguém se importava._

_- Estava aqui, Lily. – respondi, virando o rosto. Não queria que ela me visse naquele estado tão patético, mas me senti mal por dar uma resposta tão seca à alguém como ela._

_- Estou vendo, né... – retruca ofendida com minha resposta fria. De repente, vejo um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Era algo além de preocupação. Pena, talvez? – Sev, você está chorando? – pergunta, espantada._

_- Não. – digo, enquanto viro mais o rosto e tento passar a mão discretamente em meus olhos. – É claro que não. – Ela não parecia convencida. Sorriu levemente com minha tentativa fracassada de parecer bem e continuou:_

_- Por favor, me conta o que aconteceu. Eu estava preocupada com você. Não apareceu no jantar de ontem, tampouco no café da manhã de hoje. – insistiu. Vi, então, que não tinha saída. Não havia como esconder algo daqueles olhos encantadores. De qualquer forma, ela descobriria alguma hora, e eu preferia que fosse por mim do que pelos grifinórios enxeridos que provavelmente furtariam minha correspondência mais tarde._

_- Aqui – falei, jogando uma carta para ela. Eu a recebera na noite anterior e as notícias eram péssimas. Mamãe tentara se matar novamente porque papai foi embora de casa. Ela estava no hospital em estado grave._

_- Não se preocupe. – falou Lilian, pondo a mão em minha cabeça. – Ela vai melhorar..._

Lágrimas escorrem por meus olhos. Seu gosto salgado me desperta, para a situação na qual eu me encontrava. O que eu não daria para tê-la aqui comigo, nesta instante? Sem levantar o rosto, percorri toda a casa até chegar a meu quarto. Abri uma gaveta e lá encontrei a melhor das lembranças e que, ao mesmo tempo, me trazia a maior dor.

Uma foto. Estávamos em Hogsmead no fim de semana. Ela, sentada ao meu lado, acenava alegremente, ignorando a casa dos gritos atrás dela. Sorrio novamente e mais lágrimas escorrem em minha face. Lembro-me de como foi o dia em que tiramos a foto. Tudo estava prestes a mudar.

_O meu dia tinha sido maravilhoso. Tinha acabado de chegar de um passeio de Hogsmead acompanhado com a pessoa mais maravilhosa que podia imaginar. Como ainda era véspera dos N.O.M.s, ficamos na biblioteca estudando até mais tarde._

_- Sev, o que você acha que faremos no futuro? – pergunta ela, olhando para o nada, sonhadora. Sabia que ela queria ser auror, mas ignorava a idéia, já que, nesse caso, ficaríamos em lados opostos._

_- Não sei, Lily. Mas gostaria que não nos separássemos. – respondo, sem pensar. Ela sorri e me sinto satisfeito com o que disse._

_Naquela noite, percebi que a amava. Não uma paixonite infantil, mas que eu daria minha vida por ela. Desejava compartilhar meu futuro com ela, a glória de quando o Lorde das Trevas vencesse. Então tudo seria perfeito. Teríamos uma família e seríamos felizes. Mal sabia o quão ridícula era minha ilusão._

Sorrio sadicamente. Jamais imaginaria que meu futuro seria como agora. Tão negro e vazio. Tão solitário.

Lembro-me da desilusão que sofri no dia seguinte, quando, durante um ataque de James Potter, dirigi minha fúria para a pessoa errado e arruinei minhas chances com o amor da minha vida. Alguns anos mais tarde ela começou a sair com aquele ser energúmeno de baixa capacidade mental e as coisas desandaram completamente. Sua gravidez. Sua entrada para a Ordem de Fênix. Sua morte.

- Ó Deus, é inexprimível! Não posso viver sem minha vida, não posso viver sem minha alma. – sussurro em solidão, ao me lembrar daquele livro trouxa que ela me dera de Natal em nosso segundo ano.

Enxugo as lágrimas que ainda restavam em minha face e levanto-me da cama. Teria uma reunião com o Lorde, dali a alguns minutos, e precisava estar apresentável. Era hora de voltar ao mundo real, longe do calor de minhas lembranças.

**_Adeus, minha querida Lily, que sua alma descanse na paz que nunca esteve ao meu alcance._**

**_Sinto muito por tudo._**

* * *

Perdão, momento emo se manifestando, eu continuo tendo umas recaídas...

Ah! No poema, fados significa destino.

Eu não duvido do vocabulário de ninguém, mas quando eu apresentei isso na classe, disseram que o texto era difícil de entender...


End file.
